Eva: The Aftermath
by EponineandMarius
Summary: How did Eva's disappearance affect her friends? Was Narcissa always cold, Rabastan always evil and ruthless, Severus always reserved? Maybe you would be too if you'd been through what they had been through, Bad summary, companion piece to Eva. R&R please!


Hello lovely readers! I have decided to do the one shots on how her death affected each of her friends, so there will be 7! So stay tuned for them all but first up, Narcissa Black! Also in case you're totally confused right now, there is a companion one shot called Eva that goes with this, it's not necessary to read but I would recommend! I love reviews so please review, even if it's just to say you don't like it (though tell me what I can improve).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe! Only Eva, Julianne, and Cecile belong to me!

Narcissa Black

_Eva's scream rang out and Narcissa cried out in agony because she didn't know where her friend was or how to help her but she was definitely in trouble. "Naricssa, help! Please Narcis" Eva was cut off and then everything was deathly silent._

_"NO!" _Narcissa screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat and looked around her room to see if her husband had woken but Lucius was not even there. 'Probably off doing some death eater business', Narcissa thought bitterly to herself. How had this living hell become the life she now called her own? How had had everything fallen apart and crumbled right before her eyes, leaving her no possible way to fix it. The answer was a simple word, a word that brought back both painful memories and the best moments of Narcissa's life; Eva.

It had been a year since Eva's disappearance though it seemed like it had happened just yesterday but yet also a lifetime ago. Nothing was ever the same after Eva's disappearance, and things would never, ever be the same. Eva's disappearance was just the first domino to fall, but it started a whole chain reaction.

Not more than a week after her disappearance, Narcissa and Lucius had been betrothed, it wasn't such a big deal because they both had already known that they would end up getting married. They were just never really given proper time to mourn her. Narcissa hated to use the word mourn when talking about Eva. It made it sound like she was dead, and even though she most likely was, Narcissa wasn't about to give up on the only hope she had.

Eva had been Narcissa's best friend. Eva didn't talk down to Narcissa for smiling or laughing about normal things, unlike some of the older purebloods. Narcissa could be her complete self around Eva, and Narcissa never got to properly thank her for that. Years from now, when people look back on Narcissa's life, they'll probably think that she was always a cold, emotionless women, but that's not the truth. Far from it actually. Narcissa had been young and lively but things change and life takes it toll on people.

Everyone had their own ways of coping with tragedy. Some tried to act like nothing happened, some went crazy, some became bitter and evil, and others simply put up a huge wall and a thick mask so that they would never have to hurt again. That's exactly what Narcissa did. It had already been a year, but still Narcissa thought of her day and night. She thought about what Eva would be doing right now if she hadn't disappeared. Probably married to Rabastan and maybe even having a kid. 'Poor Rabastan', Narcissa thought about her old friend.

Not knowing was probably the worst part. Had she been murdered, was she kidnapped, was she tortured, did she cry out for her friends? They would never really know, and it killed them. Killed them knowing that if she hadn't been by herself then maybe they could've saved her. Closure was all Narcissa needed now. Seeing her beloved Eva just one more time, even if she was dead, might revive the part of Narcissa's soul that had disappeared with her friend. But then again, why hope for things that will never happen, because it does is hurt more and Narcissa didn't need any more hurt in her life.

Narcissa knows what people think of her. Well the people on the so called 'good side' of the war. They think she's evil, they think she is incapable of smiling, laughing, or having friends. They think that she is somehow beneath them because of this. Truth be told though, Narcissa doesn't envy them one bit.

I know this is kind of all over the place and really repetitive at times but this is just how it turned out. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I'm way too tired to proof read this. Reviews please! Oh and whose do you want next, Cecile Julianne, Severus, Evan, Lucius, or Rabastan? Though I'm most likely saving Rabastan for last. Thanks for reading!


End file.
